


【漂救】沉沦/Sinking deep

by ThatKup



Series: 【漂救Dratchet】救护车生子 [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Carrier Ratchet, False Spike (Transformers), M/M, Mech Preg (Transformers), Rough Sex, Sire Drift, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, sequel to Getting high.
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27375544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatKup/pseuds/ThatKup
Summary: Sequel to Getting high.Just a fic indulging my pregnant Ratchet fantasy
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Ratchet
Series: 【漂救Dratchet】救护车生子 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999720
Kudos: 15





	【漂救】沉沦/Sinking deep

“救护车？救护车，漂移在外面，说要见你。”

通话器里传来急救员的声音，救护车猛然加紧了双腿，这个动作却让体内的异物更戳上油箱垫片，加上高频的震动，险些把医生直接撞上过载。

他紧抓椅子的扶手，腰背挺直，连脖子都向后微微弯折。挣扎着在汹涌的快感中缓过一口气，他按下通讯器，从牙缝里挤出一句：

“让他进来。”

话音刚落，接口甬道里的假管子安静下来——直到刚才都是头冠部分在震动，虽然频率高，但幅度并不大——却突然切换成整根管身震动的模式。救护车的脚跟猛地踢在椅子腿上，整个身体都借力从椅面上抬起些许，仿佛这样就能逃脱接口内的异物。

门开的瞬间，首席医疗官又下意识坐回去。清洗液溢上眼角，但他仍然咬着牙忍住堵在发声器里的呻吟。光镜转向门口，发现来人正是漂移。武士正慢悠悠地关门、上锁。他的余光从门缝看出去，正对上急救员好奇的眼神。

听到滴的锁定声，救护车长长换出一口气。可当他弓下腰背，体内那根尺寸和硬度都有些蛮横的管子又会平贴上甬道后侧的一串节点，而震动的幅度也因为挤压而变得更加活跃。

“漂移……”

紧闭在一起双腿开始磨蹭，直到这时候救护车才意识到自己的腿根已经沾上了润滑液。

漂移走过来，脸上自信的微笑几乎不带半点情色意味。这令救护车有些恼火。他向爱人伸出一只手。

“感觉怎么样？”

漂移握住红色的手指，却也只是玩味地揉弄一下指节，拉到嘴边亲吻过掌心。医生闭上眼，觉得接口开始更加饥渴地吮吸起那根假管子。不过锡蝶振翅似的轻吻浅尝辄止，救护车看回漂移，发现对方并没有深入的意思。

玩耐心是吧？

医生于是放纵开散热扇的转速，往磁场里推入引诱的情绪。他张开嘴发出喘息，舌尖舔着下唇，光镜刻意看向武士身后的书架；顶着夹腿的冲动，他打开后挡板，让分泌过量的润滑液涌出来。

即便自控力好如漂移，在爱人如此有诚意的艳色攻势下也很难不动摇。武士用脚尖拨开医生的双脚，站到对方腿间。他俯身将鼻尖埋进医生的脖颈，深嗅一口。

就在救护车准备掐住对方的脖子——如果再不做点什么我就自己来！——或者一口咬住对方脸侧的换气孔时，漂移的左手插进医生的腿缝，五指熟捻地将假管子的宽大底座抽出一节；他的右手不知从哪里摸出了遥控器，快速调到最高震动档位，随后便扔到了书桌上救护车碰不到的位置。

医生颤抖地挺直，上身几乎要弯折过去。他的右膝被抬起、挂在扶手上。漂移握住假管子，开始剧烈的活塞运动。快感虽然不触及油箱垫片，但浅处的节点都被很好地刺激。过量的快感从接口环传上去，救护车几乎当场被推上过载。他向前挺身抱住漂移的脖子，却又被捧起头雕拉进一个深吻，尖叫被堵成了闷哼。

漂移把医生推回到椅背上并将管子一插到底，灵活的指尖转而去揉捻外置节点。

“看你过载真的很让人满足。”漂移吻了吻救护车高高扬起的额头，“不，很让我满足。”

医生蓝色的光镜有些失焦，冷凝液和润滑液一起从金属制的椅面滴下。

“准备好开始第二轮了么？”

漂移向后靠坐到桌沿，关掉控制器后便拉起救护车的双手贴在唇上。他的眼神中带着股玩味和餍足，但指尖的力道却透出内芯深处的占有欲。这位武士不同于那类有勇无谋的兽类，相反，他是颇具耐心和耐性的捕食者，长久且悉心的付出总能为他带来丰厚的奖励。

救护车又在对方露骨的注视下置换了几次，随后点点头，起身投入漂移怀里。

粉色的粘液已经沾满了医生的屁股和大腿，此刻开始顺着变形线向膝窝流去。两人交换了一个吻。

“今天过得如何，大夫？”

武士的手上下抚动，将温热的润滑液从臀缝抹上爱人的腰背。医生和他额徽相贴，眼神里找不出太多欲海的泡沫，反而是平日里属于首席医官的严厉更胜一筹。

“把那玩意拿出来。”

“不喜欢么？”

一只手探到救护车腿间，手指伸进被撑大的接口外环，装模作样地抠挖着假管子的底座，左右刮蹭轻颤着的内壁，不知到底是要把管子推进去还是勾出来。

救护车忍不住扭动了一下腰身，视线飘到一边。

“拿出来……！”

“那你转过去，”漂移亲了亲救护车面甲，“我帮你拿出来。”

医生咬着牙照办了。但他不难预测爱人下一步打算。

他们都已经这般了解彼此了。

于是他撅起屁股，双腿分开，让湿漉漉的接口朝向对方。

果然，漂移的换气扇咔地调高了一档。

管身上的凸起刮过内置节点，救护车的腰忍不住向前晃动一下，让管子抽出更多。但漂移没有要轻易放过他的意思。武士扣住医生的左侧臀瓣往外掰开，目光热切地观察被异物撑开的接口。

“拿出来，今天就到此为止，”假管子又被推回去，“还是给你换个更好的？”

漂移的声音低哑，紧贴救护车的接收器一侧。医生觉得尾椎处传来酥麻感，接口绞紧，一个不自觉踮脚的动作让臀部撅得更高。异物被猛然抽出，原本堵在深处的润滑液泄出来，甚至洒到漂移脚边。

“把这个装到椅子上怎么样？”

漂移白色的指尖裹住那个玩具，他低头嗅了嗅上面的味道。而深蓝色的光镜则瞟向扶着椅背的医生，回应对方鼓气的表情。

“然后你每天就可以坐在上面，我帮你拿着遥控器，”漂移把管子丢到椅面上，上去环住救护车的腰，“这个尺寸还可以吧？没我的大，但是坐在上面已经很舒服了吧？”

武士的前挡板打开，输出管顶在救护车的腿间充能。与玩具截然不同的温度紧贴上湿滑敏感的接口，救护车发出轻叹。他稍稍扬起头雕，把肩颈处的管线露给漂移。

“那还要你干嘛呢。”

医生伸手握住爱人的输出管。这根管子对于中等体型的金刚来说大得夸张，经过改造的管身更是让它显得狰狞——每一层螺纹上都有圆钝的凸起，下方鼓起的灯带更是积极地搏动着，争抢来自救护车的注意力。事实上，每每给漂移做手活都能让医生芯情激动。

第一次看到这根管子的时候救护车忍不住咽了咽口水，但他也分不清是出于恐惧还是期待。浅灰色的输出管涂装搭配藏青色云状纹路，加上下端闪烁的黄色灯带，视觉冲击实在是过于强烈。被深深插入后漂移紧接着问他——一边下流地赞美救护车的接口一边问他，可不可以射在里面，可不可以成结。当时的救护车几乎有种自己是被某种巨犬侵犯的错觉。他艰难地推开漂移，然后在对方错以为惨遭拒绝之前换成了跪趴的姿势。那一晚他被操射了三回，接口过载的次数更多，他想中场休息喝口能量液都做不到。主要是他往床头柜爬的时候，漂移一把抓住他的脚踝把人拽回床边，没给任何挣扎的余地就又展开新一轮攻势。

那次之后救护车明显感觉接口被弄松了，可再和武士上床的时候还是无法立刻适应对方的尺寸。

“我要进去了。”

漂移的引擎发出威胁的低鸣。白色手指滑过医生的腰际，最后停在一上一下停在孕育舱和接口甬道上方。武士沉下身，嘴唇从爱人的肩头吻到脊骨，输出管顶在接口处，分开护叶、挤开外环。救护车踮起脚像是要逃开却被漂移拽回怀里，粗大的管头直接破入甬道，整根输出管以不容置喙的力度埋进去，速度缓慢，撑开褶皱，点亮每一个节点。

他抱着救护车调整一下两人的站位，让医生的两腿分开，搭在自己的大腿外侧。最后一截是大力撞进去的。带着轮子的座椅向墙边滑去，救护车惊慌地把它回拉。但漂移托着医生的髋部让对方紧紧贴在自己身前。武士后退半步，倚坐在桌沿，一下下往更深处顶。本就敏感的接口抽搐着咬紧管身，尽管动作幅度不大，医生体内的快感却激烈地翻腾起来。漂移伸手抚摸爱人的外置节点，立刻又让救护车发出黏腻的叫声。

“换个姿势。”

通告发出，不等救护车反应他就被搂住腰身。漂移带着医生转身，把他压倒在桌面上。救护车的双手折在头雕两侧，手指颤抖地勾住桌沿，管身和内壁的摩擦让他爽得光镜上翻。漂移加大动作冲击垫片，头冠挤进油箱后又换上他们近来发现的最舒适的节奏。

受孕和对接略有些差别。救护车发现在孕育舱被顶开后，缓慢的抽插更舒服。这像是给机体的深层系统一个暗示，这不是什么趁虚而入的来犯者而是会温柔以待的配偶，是即将扛起责任的父体（Sire）。他和漂移还没有做火种链接，但这些足以启动受孕程序。救护车软在爱人身下，不自觉地撅高屁股方便对方的出入。

漂移则陶醉地望着医官。这个时候不需要他们两个着急。受孕程序会接管母体（Carrier）的部分输入器官，让它们自动刺激父体的输出器官。接口温柔地含住输出管，节点和管线紧贴管身轻颤按摩，在管子进入的时候将它吸得更深，让管头没入孕育舱。这个时候，稍微搅弄几下就能让救护车痉挛着过载。当孕育舱内灌入一剂量的父体交合液，受孕过程会随着输出管的退出而截止。这时候的医官同样甜美，揉揉他的外置节点就能再过载一次，甚至两次。这有点像是程序对母体的奖励。

这之后，救护车就需要好好补一觉来恢复体力。充电过程中孕育舱和火种舱将调走机体内的大量能量用于进行小火种的融合，所以他的胸腹会微微发热。医生会不自觉地侧躺蜷缩起来，减少散热面积的同时保护胸前的部分。漂移会给他盖好薄毯子，然后准备营养餐。

一记深入让医生攀上过载。孕育舱口含住管头，吮吸一样瑟缩起来。漂移又往里顶了顶，才将交合液尽数射进去。他捞起瘫软的救护车裹在怀里，轻吻医生的脖子，手指勾弄他肩后的轮胎。

“还好吗？”

救护车轻哼着，和漂移的手指交握。武士用手语说着“你做的很棒”，“辛苦了”。

医生很快便进入到昏昏欲睡的状态。漂移想要撤出管子，却被对方合腿夹紧。

武士被夹得头壳一阵发麻，输出管又有要充能的趋势。

“急什么。”

蓝色光镜慵懒地睁开。

“以为你想去睡一觉。”漂移微笑，“看来是我擅自作主了。”

“的确需要……去睡一觉。”

救护车说着便打了一个哈欠。他的身体温热，靠着非常舒服，漂移自己也不愿意立刻分不开。

“你又不值班。”深蓝色光镜闪过一丝皎洁，“再陪我一会儿。”

“好啊。”漂移将下颌抵在医生肩上，“就在这里陪你。那也不去。”


End file.
